


Lipstick

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: When Matty saw that lipstick spot he knew he had to buy it. It was a matte lipstick, a dark red that Matty loved, it would suit him perfectly. Matty looked at George and smiled, he had been sleeping since the beginning of the film and Matty couldn’t blame him. He was truly beautiful while sleeping. Thus he curled up near him, he rested his head on his naked chest and he ran a hand up his skin, smiling when he saw it twitch under his palm. He kissed his jaw and chuckled.





	Lipstick

When Matty saw that lipstick spot he knew he had to buy it. It was a matte lipstick, a dark red that Matty loved, it would suit him perfectly. Matty looked at George and smiled, he had been sleeping since the beginning of the film and Matty couldn’t blame him. He was truly beautiful while sleeping. Thus he curled up near him, he rested his head on his naked chest and he ran a hand up his skin, smiling when he saw it twitch under his palm. He kissed his jaw and chuckled.

George moved his hands a little, Matty grabbed them and made them rest on his hips, smiling. He glued his gaze on George and sighed gently. He had been with George for almost three years and he was still feeling bubbles in his stomach whenever he looked at him. Now he was studying his relaxed face, his eyes closed with the eyelashes on his upper cheeks, his eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was slightly open while his nostrils blew hot hair on Matty’s hair. He was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned completely, and a pair of boxers. His long legs were covered by a thick blanket that Matty had laid on them before. A cushion, soft and saturated with Matty’s scent, was under his head, his bleached blonde hair was falling messily on it and few dreads were twisted even messier. His arms were hugging Matty loosely and he nuzzled his neck.

George grumbled and shifted under him, he whimpered and Matty shushed him, he left a peck on his chest and smiled, he curled his toes and yawned. He turned off the TV and kissed his lips, he wrapped them tightly with the thick blanket and snuggled on his chest, chuckling. His mind wandered on that lipstick again, he would look so attractive and hot, he would fuck himself. In the past years he had worn makeup, he still had a palette of eye-shadows and a bit of concealer, but he had never worn lipstick.

He remembered the first time he had worn makeup, George had enjoyed it way too much. How could he forget the burning sensation of mascara and eye-shadow in his eyes? George had fucked him so hard that he had cried. He had love it, rough and dirty. They had discovered a lot of each other and Matty had fallen in love with George even more. They were on the same wavelength and George had always tried to satisfy Matty’s dirty mind, he wasn’t vanilla either but Matty was into some strange shit; he didn’t care, he found himself enjoying it as much as Matty. They were young and in love, they were happy with each other and they completed each other.

Before falling asleep, Matty kissed his chest a couple of times, smiling and rubbing his cheek on his skin. He loved George’s smell, he loved to use his shirts and his jumpers, they were too big for him but they were comfortable and they made him feel at home. George always complained about not finding his clothes but at the same time he felt bubbles in his chest whenever Matty used his t-shirts as a pajama when he wasn’t at home. It always happened, George had to stay away from their flat lot of times and Matty used to sleep with his clothes and his pillow squeezed in his arms.

But now they were sleeping peacefully on the couch, Matty was using George’s chest as a pillow and for once he hadn’t complained about George’s hairs. He was pretty smooth but his lower abdomen was too sensitive and he couldn’t wax or shave, thus there was a small trail of hairs from his navel to his pelvis; Matty always complained because they tickled his skin. But that day he was too tired to wake George up and bitch about it, he just wanted to curl on him and sleep for the rest of the night.

The following morning was boring. George woke Matty up with a kiss, soft and slow, then they showered together, George went to work and Matty cleaned the kitchen and the bathroom, humming his favorite songs and watching Allen, his dog, and Chloe, George’s cat, play together. He made lunch for himself and he ate alone, texting George and sending him dumb memes. The TV was turned on and that spot came across again, making Matty jump on his feet.

He knew what he had to do, he perfectly knew how to make that day interesting and well, more than good.

He left the flat and rushed out the building and into the tube, bouncing slightly and trying to keep his thoughts under control, he didn’t want to pop a boner near an old man. Once he reached the heart of the city he ran out with a huge smile and with his lower lip between his teeth. Hopefully Sephora had that damn lipstick. He craved it, he would look hot and nothing could make George happier than a good fuck. By “good” he meant a rough, hard, almost an angry fuck, he would end up with his hips bruised and his arse sore.

He literally crashed inside the store, he looked carefully around but he ended up asking for help to a shop assistant. She asked him if it was for his girlfriend and with no shame or regret he puckered his lips and pointed at himself, smiling and making the girl blink. However she showed him the right aisle and he thanked her, focusing on the lipstick with a huge grin. It was the right color and he tried it on the back of his hand, humming happily and taking a new package. It wasn’t cheap, he spent 30£ but they were worth it. Now he just had to wait and enjoy his free time.

When Matty heard the door open, he couldn’t help but smirk madly. He was cooking dinner, well he was waiting for the microwave to heat up their cups of tea, and he could hear George’s deep breath and annoyed voice, rambling about his boss and how unfair he had been. Matty hummed in agreement, he smiled when he heard his footsteps down the corridor and he shivered excitedly; his lips were almost trembling. He felt George’s chest pressed on his back, his warm lips on the back of his head and his hands were on his hips, gentle and soft.

“Hey.” He mumbled kissing his head again. “Oh, you’ve made tea, thank you.” Matty nodded and let out a small noise, trying not to bite his lower lip. “Wonderful, love. I’ll go and change clothes, this damn shirt is killing me. I’ll be right back.” He smiled and pinched Matty’s butt, making him squeak. It was a ritual for them, that small pinch was always the start of a night of pure sex.

He was succeeding, he could already picture George’s face and he shuddered slightly, happy and satisfied. George had had a bad day at work so of course he was in the mood for sex, seeing Matty with his new lipstick would just drive him crazy and Matty would gain what he craved; it was a win-win situation, George get to fuck and Matty got what he wanted and how he wanted it. Their rough fucks use to make Matty tired and sore the day after, but the colorful bruises on his hips and thighs, the hickeys on his neck, George’s fingerprints on his hips, neck and wrists were all he could ask for. They always were purple, light blue, green-ish and yellow, they were beautiful on his skin and they always were near his tattoos.

The microwave dinged loudly and he took off their mugs, smiling when he heard George curse because Chloe was trying to climb one of his legs. Allen was asleep on the carpet and Matty sighed, shaking his head. He put a half of spoon of sugar in his tea and none in George’s, he sat down and smirked, he hummed and curled his toes, twisting his hair between his fingers. His sweatpants- George’s sweatpants to be honest- were covering his feet and they were too big for him but they kept him warm and cozy.

Finally George walked back into the kitchen and he froze, his eyes looked at Matty hungrily and he licked his lips, swallowing hard. He was pretty, fuck he was stunning, he was hot and he was wearing a red lipstick, a dark shade of red that suited his smooth face, it suited his whole body. He was smirking proudly because he knew what he was doing to him. It was the first time he used lipstick but George was sure that he had spent ages in front of the mirror.

He didn’t want to give that to him, he wanted to play a bit like Matty.

“Thanks for the tea.” He said, trying to sound calm and not interested.

Matty blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “It was nothing.” He mumbled.

George smiled and took a sip from his mug. “How was your day?” he asked holding his hand.

“Boring. I went out, though.” He said smiling and letting George play with his fingers.

“We have to go shopping tomorrow. I can’t find my black sweater.” He said casually, stroking his knuckles and eyeing him, admiring his confused expression.

“I- sure.” Matty mumbled, finishing his tea.

He stood up and laid his and George’s cups in the sink, rinsing them quickly with a small pout on his face. Was he ugly with that lipstick? In his opinion he was hot, he thought that George would like it, but apparently he was wrong and he felt a bit down. Makeup had always been one of his secret skill and he had always paid attention to it, he had been excited to show his new lipstick to George but he was so… indifferent.

He turned around, ready to go to the bathroom to wipe his makeup off, but George was standing in front of him. Matty looked up at him and he saw his eyes sparkle lustfully, hungrily, and they were darker than usual. The pupils were wide and his lip were parted, his soft breath was tickling his forehead and Matty whined, hitting playfully his chest.

“You, twat.” He mumbled.

George hummed and held gently his hips. “Were you planning something, love?” he asked lowering his head a bit, kissing his jaw and biting his skin.

“Stop teasing.” He murmured fluttering his eyelashes close with a small groan.

“Oh, but you love it as much as me, don’t you?” George said in his ear, starting to walk towards their room and holding tightly Matty’s hand. He heard him groan slightly, he smirked and turned his head to face him, seeing his chest raise and fall quickly. “Are you nervous?”

“A bit.” Matty murmured popping his lips open.

Matty let George lead him into the bedroom, he was already starting to get hard and he could tell the same about George, there was a relatively big tent in his sweatpants and Matty smirked, proud and ready to make him whine under him and his lips. That lipstick was expensive for a reason, he had tried to kiss his own hand countless of times during the afternoon and the lipstick hadn’t smudged or left red strains on his skin _. That_ was surely going to make George crazy.

He pushed George on the bed and sat on his thighs, smiling and looking at his face, he slid his hands under his t-shirt and George hissed quietly because his hands were fucking cold. He shoved one of his hands in his hair and he pulled him down, kissing him almost frantically, biting his lips and clashing their teeth together, making Matty whimper. He closed his eyes and pulled back, he tugged his hair and Matty tilted his head, he sucked few weak hickeys on his neck and Matty definitely felt George’s dick rubbing on his in a slow, painfully calm rhythm.

When George looked at his lips Matty saw his eyes grew wider and darker. “What?” he said licking his lower lip, smirking. “You should undress, love.” Matty purred stroking his chest through the cloth.

“Do you make the rules now?” George said tugging his hair roughly, Matty shook his head and looked down. “Strip.”

Matty stood up and he felt his knees wobble. He let his t-shirt fall on the ground and his sweatpants followed it. He didn’t want to be sexy, he already had George painfully hard, he didn’t want to tease him anymore. He let the boxers slide down his legs and he swallowed when he saw George throw his clothes on the chair near the bed. He focused his gaze on his body, allowing his eyes to observe every muscle with a big grin. His neck was tense, his chest was rising and falling fast, he had his hands on his lower abdomen and Matty licked his lips, that damn trail of hairs lead his gaze down and Matty let out a shaky moan. He glues his eyes on his dick and he felt his own twitch and throb. George wasn’t even touching himself but his erection was pink and the tip was flushed red; it made Matty’s tongue heavy and kneaded.

He knelt on the carpet and George opened his legs, letting Matty crawl between them and place his hands on his thighs, Matty kissed tentatively his stomach and George curled his fingers in his hair, Matty smiled and moved down, he closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose when he brushed the lower part of his abdomen, wanting to complain but feeling George’s hand pull his hair harshly. He moaned and looked up at him with pleading eyes, one of his hand reached George’s inner thigh, asking for permission silently.

“You have to beg for it.” George said roughly, petting his hair.

Matty wasn’t the begging kind of person, he hardly did it because he was a spoiled child and when it came to sex he had always had what he wanted immediately. But George loved to let him wait, squirming and whining while his cock was leaking pre-cum on his belly. It was a pleasant sight, he loved to hear Matty chant his name like it was a prayer, and when George finally decided to please him Matty would just wrap his limbs around him tightly, almost crying when George allowed him to come. So after all, a begging Matty always leaded to a nice fuck.

“Please George,” he murmured moving closer to his cock with his eyes closed. “Please, I-I’ll make you feel so good if you allow me to.” He mumbled opening his eyes  slowly and looking up at him.

“Let’s see if I can smear your lipstick.” George murmured hoarsely.

Matty’s eyes lit up and he whispered a “thank you”, he saw George smile and his hand stroked his scalp, pushing him towards his shaft. Matty dig slightly his nails in his thighs and he inhaled through his nose, letting out a small noise and licking his lips. He kissed the tip of George’s cock and opened his mouth, he sucked and swirled his tongue around it, earning a moan from George. He smiled proudly and licked a stripe of saliva on the underside of his erection, tasting hungrily the saltiness of his skin.

“If you keep teasing, you won’t enjoy yourself later.” George groaned yanking his hair roughly.

“’M sorry.” Matt murmured.

He kissed his navel and took the spongy and humid tip in his mouth, his dark red lips were stretched and he could feel his own cock throb. George cursed under his breath and Matty bobbed his head down slowly, sucking and flattering his tongue, making George tug his hair. He tried to go down a little bit more but he almost gagged and he had to pull away, his cheeks red and his breath short and heavy. His lipstick was still there, perfect and flawless; George was starting to get annoyed with it.

However, Matty took a deep breath and lowered his head again, George bucked his hips up and Matty hollowed his cheeks, trying to bob his head down on his cock as much as possible, stroking with his cold hand the part that wasn’t in his mouth. George moaned loudly and Matty smiled, caressing with the tip of his fingers his balls and letting out obscene sounds. George gripped harshly his hair and Matty moaned loudly around his cock, sending shivers down George’s back, he let go of his dick with a loud “pop”. He lapped the underside of it, fixing his eyes on George’s, he flickered his tongue on the tip and hummed, teasing the slit while looking directly at him, stroking his length slowly.

George pulled him up by his hair and Matty groaned, he crawled on the mattress and sat near him, smiling a little with pink cheeks and wide eyes; he was panting slightly too. His damn lipstick was still there.

“Lay on your stomach.” George said scratching gently his scalp.

Matty nodded and knelt down, his chest was on the bed and his arse was up in the air; his erection craved attention but he knew that touching himself would end badly and he wouldn’t come at all. George hummed and moved behind him, his large yet soft hands cupped his ass-cheeks, squeezing them and digging his nails in his flesh carefully. Matty murmured his name and wiggled his ass playfully, earning a small chuckle from George and a small spank. He looked at George and licked his lips, showing him that his lipstick was still there. George narrowed his eyes and smacked his left ass-cheek a bit harder, making Matty whimper.

“You look good like this.” George said kissing his lower back.

“Shut up.” Matty murmured, swallowing hard. “Shut up and fuck me.”

George shoved a hand in his hair and pulled it. “We do not make the rules, do we?” he whispered in his ear and Matty shook his head. “Good boy. Then why have you said that, Matthew?” he opened his lips to answer but George bit his neck, making him yelp. “Twenty spanks, you must count.”

Matty closed his eyes and dig his nails in the pillow under his head. The first spank was unexpected, it landed on his right cheek, just above his thigh; the second one hit the left cheek. By the tenth smack Matty was a whimpering bundle of nerves. He was counting breathlessly and he was panting hard, keeping his eyes closed and rubbing his face on the pillow. The last spank stung and he curled his fingers around the sheets, groaning the number and George’s name.

He felt two soft and warm pair of lips on his back and he hummed happily, shivering and relaxing a little. George murmured sweet nothings in his ear and he pressed few kisses on his neck, Matty closed his eyes and smiled, rubbing his ass on George’s crotch slowly.

“You’re being needy.” George said lowly, making him shiver.

“Please… George I need you…” he panted with his eyes close.

George hummed and rubbed gently his hips, his hands caressed his stomach and kissed his neck, Matty whined when he felt those slender fingers brush his cock, making him moan quietly and press his face in the pillow, panting hard. He curled his toes when George teased the tip with his thumb, he smeared the pre-cum all over it and Matty hiccupped, thrusting his hips towards his touch. George smiled and caressed absently his erection, touching on his balls with the tip of his index, he let his hand reach his perineum and Matty gasped, he swallowed hard and moaned softly George’s name.

“I want to try something new.” He said circling his hole with the index, pressing the tip against the bundle of nerves teasingly. He reached the nightstand and opened the first drawer, he took the lube and slammed it close. “You have to relax, love.”

Matty nodded and shifted a bit closer, he rubbed his face on the pillow and hummed. He heard George squeeze a bit of lube on his fingers and he arched his eyebrows, curious. George kissed his lower back and spread a bit of lube on his hole, Matty closed his eyes and felt one of George’s hands on his left ass-cheek, he grabbed it and let out a sigh. Matty wiggled his ass again and George bit his right cheek, he yelped and let out a puff of air.

Suddenly bot of his cheeks were in George’s hands, he spread them apart and the cold air made him shiver slightly. He heard George hum and he bit his lip, needing more and wanting more. He didn’t know what George was planning or why he was taking so much time to fucking stretch him out, but he didn’t mind because George’s hands were all over him; he could feel his touch on his back even if his hands were on his arse.

George licked his hole and Matty sucked in a breath and his head jolted up, he let out a high-pinched moan and he gasped. He was out of breath and George pressed his tongue on that sensitive spot, he licked it again and again, flicking his tongue over it until Matty was shivering in pleasure. He was a moaning mess already and his cock was twitching and aching, his face was pressed in the pillow under it and he was biting hard the cloth and his nails were pressed in the mattress.

George smiled when he heard Matty whimper and groan his name, he pushed his tongue inside him slowly and Matty almost screamed, he pressed his face on his skin and his tongue slid deeper inside him. After few moments he added a finger and Matty whimpered, he was still unused to his long fingers but he moaned, moving his hips towards George’s face.

“George please…” he whispered out of breath.

George pulled back and licked a final stripe from his hole to his balls, adding a second finger and thrusting his fingers deeper, curling them and scissoring them. Matty wasn’t ready yet and he was clenching around those two fingers, blocking them inside him. His cock throbbed when George added a third fingers and his tongue, stretching him out even more, and Matty’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. He tried to tell George that he was ready but a chocked moan escaped from his lips. George had fucking touched his prostate, it was so strange to feel his tongue so deep inside him but he already loved that feeling.

“Fuck George… you’ll make me come.” He panted shaking his head. “Please fuck me.” He said hoarsely, shuddering when George pulled back.

George smiled and removed his fingers after a final thrust. “You’ve liked that way too much.” He said lowly. He grabbed the lube and squeezed it on his hand, he covered his cock with it and hissed slightly, he wasn’t going to last and he knew that Matty was close too.

“I want you.” Matty moaned, pressing his lips together.

George lined himself in front of his entrance and gripped tightly his shoulder. He slid inside Matty easily yet gently, he was still tight and he was moaning and whimpering silently. He waited for a minute or so, he didn’t move a muscle and his other hand held his hip while Matty tried to held his weight on his arms too, but he fell miserably on the mattress, breathing heavily with his hair in his face.

George moved slightly and he started to thrust slowly, he heard Matty mewling his name and he smiled, he hid his nose in his hair and Matty moaned his name, almost whispering a final “please”. He kissed his neck and tried to find a pleasant rhythm for the two of them, he thrust forcefully and gritted his teeth, he was already close.

“Fuck George…” Matty moaned “Harder.”

He licked his lips and sped up, he slammed his length inside him and Matty groaned, making him bite his pillow. He held tightly his hips and he felt him shudder under his touch, he wanted to leave few marks on him but he didn’t want to hurt him. Matty was a sucker for pain, he enjoyed George’s bites and his hard grip.

His right hand crawled on his stomach and he wrapped it around Matty’s dick, he stroked it slowly and Matty moaned his name loudly, panting and thrusting back. He looked at him through his eyelashes and he smiled weakly. George’s thrusts became erratic and he gritted his teeth, he groaned and bucked his hips forward, slamming directly on Matty’s prostate, making him scream his name in a high-pitched tone.

He felt his cock throb and twitch in his hand, he kept to touch that sweet spot over and over again and Matty came in his hand, he clenched tightly around him and George sucked in a breath, he sunk his teeth in Matty’s shoulder and bucked his hips one last time, spilling inside him. He was powerless and he literally slumped down on Matty, pressing him on the mattress. He was still inside him and he tried to move away, rolling on his back.

“This-” Matty licked his lips and looked at him with a watermelon smile. “This was amazing.” He said breathless, shifting near George.

He looked at him and smirked, he wiped his thumb across his lips and chuckled. “You have lipstick all over your chin.” He said softly, wrapping an arm around his small frame.

Matty giggled and looked at the mess on the sheets, shaking his head and curling near George, hiding his face in his neck. “I did look hot, didn’t I?” he asked yawning.

“You did, love.” He said kissing his forehead. “But, as much as I love you, we need to shower and change the bed-sheets. There’s lipstick on your pillow too.” Matty whined and shook his head, grabbing the duvet, holding tightly onto George. “Alright, alright, tomorrow.”

Matty smiled and kissed his cheek. “Would it be bad if I wore lipstick on daily basis?”

“Not at all, just… just not when we go outside together. I’ll end up with a hard on.”

Matty smirked. “Don’t worry, love.”

Oh boy, did Matty regret to wear lipstick the following day while shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's Dan again. I came up with this little story because my best friend bought a lipstick that doesn't smudge and we ended up talking about bj and sex. It was a funny talk and I had a lot of fun writing this.   
> See you soon pals!


End file.
